A SEAL in wolfs fur
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: AU in which Steve and Chin and Kono are a pack of werewolves and Danny is Steve's soulmate but he's not a wolf so things get a bit complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say how sorry I am for this. When I started writing fics I promised myself I would never do anything like this. But for about a month now this has been nibbling at my brain, begging to be written. So I apologize if its really bad**

A SEAL in wolf's fur

When Steve McGarrett came back to Hawaii, he didn't expect to meet more like him, and he certainly didn't expect to fall in love with a human. As much as he loved Danny though, their relationship could never work. Steve's kind didn't mix with mortals, when they did things tended to get messy.

When he'd gotten back, while he was at Pearl Harbor, he'd run into Chin Ho Kelly, the scent on the wind was unmistakable. Chin Ho Kelly was a werewolf. He learned that Chin had been kicked off the force and was no longer and cop and he'd been disowned by his clan.

Steve went home to his fathers house and was greeted by a Detective by the name of Danny Williams, who was in fact human. It made sense though because Steve's father never would have told anyone what he was besides Chin because Chin was one of them as well. Despite Danny being human, Steve wanted him. He wanted Danny to be on the task force the Governor had offered and Steve would make sure Danny never found out about him. While working the case, Chin had introduced them to Kono, who was indeed a were as well.

As time wore in, Steve became all too aware of his feelings for Danny but a curt glance from Chin and Kono told him that it was out of the question. They ran together once a week, allowing the inner wolf to take over and rule them for the night before sleeping it off at Steve's house. The rush they got from shifting almost made Steve forget about what he couldn't have. One occasion Danny came close to catching him as a wolf.

A wolfs change was directly linked to their feelings. If they were upset or under stress, a were would feel the need to shift and be with others, howl out their loneliness. If they were angry, a were would shift and go for a run to let the anger seep away or hunt and take it out on a fresh piece of kill to share with the others. One day when Steve was upset about his current situation, without warning the shift overcame him and he was on the couch in wolf form. He quickly jumped off and began pacing, his nails clicking on the wood floor, trying to will himself to change back when his sensitive hearing picked up the roar of the Camaros engine in the drive way. No, no, no. Steve ran upstairs to his room and nosed the door shut, fighting the urge to howl his bad luck.

His ears pricked when he heard Danny yelling his name "Steve? Where are you? I got beer and the games on" Fuck! The game! Steve ha totally forgot that he had invited Danny over to watch the game on TV and now he was stuck upstairs as a 200 pound four legged wolf. He heard Danny start up the stairs, good lord could this be any worse. Steve ran to the bathroom, butting the door shut with his head. As he heard the bedroom door open, he felt the heat surging through his body and then he was standing naked in his bathroom.

"I'll be right out. One second Danny" Steve yelled, then sighed when Danny said ok and retreated back downstairs. Steve quickly pulled on some shorts and made his way downstairs to find Danny brushing the couch off "Something wrong?"

"You got a dog or something I don't know about?" Danny asked, as he swiped at the couch cushion "There's dog hair everywhere"

"Uhh... Neighbors dog. Watched him for the day because neighbor was sick" Steve lied quickly. He tended to shed when he was upset.

They spent the afternoon watching the game, Steve desperately fighting the urge that threatened to overcome him. He could do this, the shift didn't control him. He'd barely said two words because he was grinding his teeth, controlling the need to howl. When Danny left, he'd looked upset and Steve didn't know why. Surely, Danny couldn't feel the same way? Even if did, again their relationship would never work.

"Chin, you know what's up with Steve?" Danny asked as he filled his mug from the coffee pot in the break room.

Chin stiffened then shook his head "No brah sorry. Why he been acting weird?"

"It's like he's avoiding me. He forgets when we have beers or watch the game and when we do watch something or grab a drink he barely says a word to me" Danny asked, stirring some sugar into his cup and setting the silver spoon down, grazing Chins hand and he flinched. What the hell? "Sorry guess that's still hot"

"Yeah..." Chin eyed it warily " It's hot"

Danny eyed Chin suspiciously and Kono walked in "Howzit bros?"

Chin shrugged and Danny said "Steve's acting weird"

"Weirder than normal?" Kono joked and Chin laughed into his cup as he took a sip.

"Like avoiding me and not talking to me" Danny explained and saw the look that passed between Chin and Kono "Dammit guys just tell me what's going on"

"Uh.. It's complicated Danny" Kono tried to explain but Danny was sick of it.

Danny set his mug down and fixed them both with a glare "It can't be that complicated if both of you know!"

Chin gave Kono a warning look but she was about to burst with their secrets "Steve's in love with you!"

"Way to go loud mouth" Chin sighed and set his own mug down "Listen Danny, it's not that simple"

"How is it not simple? Steve's in love with me... And I might feel the same" Danny said and watched their expression go from sad to sadder "What?"

"Well its still not that simple. See... We aren't regular humans" Chin said, trying to ease Danny into the explanation.

Danny stiffened and looked at them "What do you mean not regular humans?"

"Um well... I'm sure you've noticed that Steve doesn't like to wear clothes a lot and that well he's naturally drawn into dangerous situations and he's kind of protective" Chin asked and when Danny nodded he continued "Well... Our kind... When they fall in love it becomes hard for them to think about anything else and we're supposed to be with one person for life. No cheating, no divorces, no break ups and you know you've found the one when you meet them because it just sort of hits you out of nowhere"

"Our kind? What are you guys talking about?" Danny snapped, getting tired of Chin tip toeing around it.

"We're werewolves!" Kono finally shouted and received a glare from Chin.

"Hah funny. You 2 are funny. Werewolves, good one" Danny laughed "But seriously what's Steve's problem?"

"Thats it Danny. We're werewolves and your meant to be with Steve but your not a wolf so he can't have you, and thats why he's acting so weird. His wolf wants to be with you and so does his human half but he can't because your not our kind" Chin said then nodded to Kono who was rocking on her heels. In a couple of seconds she was a furry wolf, sitting on her haunches looking up at Danny, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Danny jumped back and looked at her then Chin "She's a fucking wolf!"

"Yeah brah I know. So is Steve and so am I" Chin said then looked at the spoon "That's why I flinched when the spoon almost grazed my hand. We're allergic to silver"

"ok breathe Danny, breathe. This isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to you" Danny tried telling himself. Shit who was he kidding this was fucking weird! He was partners with wolfs! "Ok so your telling me Steve's basically my soul mate but we can't be together because he's a werewolf"

"pretty much" Chin said and Kono yipped in agreement.

"Where is he now?" Danny demanded "I'm gonna kill him. He can't just spring something like this on me!" Danny ran out looking for Steve and

Kono shifted back, quickly dressing again "Well... Steve's in trouble now"


	2. Chapter 2

"Steven!" Danny yelled as he stormed into Steve's office.

Steve looked up from his laptop "Yes Daniel" a smirk spreading across his face at calling Danny by his full name.

"When did you plan on telling me you were a fucking werewolf?" Danny yelled, pointing at Chin and Kono who had just meandered into the office behind him.

Steve's smirk disappeared and his face paled "Did they tell you?"

Danny rolled his eyes "Of course they told me! I'm wondering why you didn't? You think it would change our friendship...you think it would change how I feel about you. It feels worse now that you lied to me this whole time!"

"What do you mean how you feel about me?" Steve asked, his sensitive hearing picking that little bit up.

Danny threw his hands in the air "Seriously? That's what you took from what I just said. Yes, I love you. And I know why you've been so distant..."

Steve's eyes narrowed and he looked past Danny to Chin and Kono "Is there anything you guys didn't tell him?"

"Sorry brah. It's been eating me up keeping this from him especially when I could see the feelings were mutual" Kono replied "He had a right to know. He would have found out sooner than later"

"Can you just give us a minute please?" Steve asked motioning towards the door and Chin dragged Kono out "Danny... So you know how wolves find their mate right?"

"Chin told me, yeah" Danny nodded "But that doesn't mean we can't be together" He stepped forward placing his hands on Steve's face.

"Yes it does. We mate for life, but that only applies to wolves. If you ever got tired of me or broke up with me... you could leave and be happy. But I can't. I would be stuck with a broken heart and loneliness" Steve tried to explain.

Danny sighed and kissed him, long and slow but dirty and exciting "I would never leave you. I would never cause you that kind of pain"

Steve was panting for breath, his inner wolf howling to just take Danny there and now, mate with him but Steve couldn't "Danny this can't work. I'm a werewolf and your human... my customs are too old fashioned because of my species"

"Steve... I don't care! I want to be with you, whether you're a furry four legged dog or the tall, tattooed SEAL." Danny stopped and thought before continuing "If your customs really mean that much to you then change me, bite me whatever. I don't care but I refuse to live without for one more day"

"You don't know what your saying" Steve said and broke free of Danny's hold "Being a wolf is amazing. Every time we shift it's so exhilarating but it's also dangerous. There are people constantly hunting us and we have to keep our existence a secret. I'm pure blood or royals as we call them and so are Chin and Kono. We're some of the last royals alive. Changing someone isn't something we do lightly"

"And I'm not taking it lightly! Damn it Steve! Listen to me" Danny turned around and shouted "I have a human daughter, a human ex wife but I want to be with you. If I'm not good enough for royalty just say so!"

Steve stepped forward crowding into Danny's space "Danny... you're too good for me. If anything you should be royalty, not me"

"Change me" Danny whispered, looking up at Steve's hazel eyes "I love you, I want to be with you in every way possible"

Steve sighed "I love you too" He pulled Danny close and held him tight "I'll change you... but you need to see what it's like first. Watch me shift"  
He let go of Danny and backed up, starting to strip.

"Now I know why you're always taking your clothes off" Danny grinned and Steve chuckled as he slipped his cargos off.

"We grow up around nudity and shifting so it's not a big deal for us" Steve explained "Ready?" When Danny nodded Steve continued "Don't freak out ok?" Steve summoned upon his inner being and felt the heat roll through his body, his vision became sharper and his hearing even more sensitive. He dropped to his knees and felt his bones reshape to that of a wolf and fur sprout on his skin, he could normally do it in a second but he slowed it down, so Danny could see. When he was fully shifted, his tail swished and he looked up at Danny.

"Awww Steve" Danny cooed, rubbing between his ears "You're so cute an fluffy" Steve growled and swished his tail, his lips curling a bit.

"Don't snarl at me" Danny said and popped Steve's nose. What the fuck? Steve was an Alpha wolf, not some damn pup, he'd never been popped on the nose like some common mutt before. Only Danny would be able to do that and get away with it. Danny patted Steve's head and ran a hand through the thick, coarse fur. It was a dark chocolatey brown like Steve's hair with smatterings of black in it. His paws were huge and foreboding, atleast twice the size of Danny's hand and Steve's canine teeth were pearly and white. Steve stood up to Danny's waist while on all fours and his paws rested comfortably on Danny's shoulders when he stood up. Steve was beautiful even as a wolf.

"So do you need like vet visits and stuff too?" Danny joked, grinning when Steve bared his teeth. Before Danny could blink, Steve had shifted and was standing naked in front of him.

Steve crowded against him again, heat rolling off his body in waves "So.. Still want me to turn you?"

"Yes" Danny answered without hesitation.

"Fine... Later tonight my house" Steve ordered and quickly dressed again "Wear loose clothing and be prepared to spend the night"

"Got it" Danny answered and left the office, bubbling with excitement which was soon replaced by nervousness. What had he just agreed to?

Later that night, Danny pulled into Steve's driveway and noticed Chin and Kono's cars there as well. He wondered if they were here for a reason or just to watch the transformation. Whatever it was, it was too late to back out now. He loved Steve and this was important to him, so he would do it because he knew Steve would do the same for him. Steve had told him to wear loose clothing so Danny had worn some old gym shorts and a tshirt assuming they would get torn when shifted anyways. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked inside.  
When he got inside Steve, Chin and Kono were talking in the kitchen and when Steve saw him, he walked up and gave him a quick kiss and smile "Ready?"

"I guess" Danny saw Steve's smile falter "No! I mean yes I am. This is just a little weird. It's a big step..."

"Look Danny if you don't know.." Steve was cut off as Danny grabbed him for a kiss that made need and desperation coil in his belly.

"No, I want to do this. I don't know a lot of things but I do know I want to be with you and if this is the only way then so be it" Danny assured him, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs where he still held Steve's face.

Steve kissed him again, a soft lingering peck before pulling back "Ok. Well I'm going to try and make it as painless as possible, it doesn't hurt when your DNA is changing the thing that hurts is the first shift when your body reshapes itself. Kono and Chin are here for support and blessing since they're part of our clan when they were disowned after the whole HPD incident."

Danny didn't know that a wolf could be disowned but then again there were probably a lot of things Danny didn't know about this new world "Ok... Um so the couch or the floor or what?"

"The couch so your elevated" Steve motioned to the living room. Danny followed him and Chin and Kono trailed behind. Danny laid down on the couch and watched as the 3 of them stripped their clothes and shifted in seconds. Steve was definitely the biggest but Chin and Kono were pretty big too and their coats looked the same as Steve's and Danny guessed it was cuz they were locals. He briefly wondered what his coat would look like when Steve nudged his arm with a cold nose.

"It's ok, Steve. Stop looking so hurt" Danny said when he saw the look in Steve's eyes, full of pain and regret.  
Steve dipped his head and Danny tried to relax but he flinched a bit when Steve licked his arm. His tongue was rough and wet but the gentle motion made Danny relax a bit and he didn't even feel it when Steve's sharp canines grazed his skin. He gasped in pain as Steve bit down hard enough to pop the skin. Danny looked down and saw a bite mark on his arm, blood welling out it. Steve quickly swiped his tongue over collecting the blood, before licking it again, making sure his saliva seeped into the wound. Chin and Kono each licked his arm once, giving their blessing. Steve shifted back and quickly pulled on his shorts "Danny are you ok?"

Danny had already started shaking and heat was already starting to pulse through his body "Is.. this normal?"

"Yes. It means it's working. The werewolves DNA is starting to merge with yours" Steve said kneeling down beside the couch and stroking Danny's hair out of his face. Steve scooted onto the couch beside Danny and wrapped his arms around him "Danny... You can do it. It's ok, your gonna make it through this"

"Everything hurts" Danny groaned and his shirt was now drenched in sweat. Steve motioned for Chin and Kono to leave and when they did he stood up, pulling Danny into a sitting position.

"Danny... Take your clothes off" Steve coaxed him "When the shift comes you won't have time and it will be easier if you're naked"

Danny smiled weakly "I've been waiting for you to say that for a year but I... never thought it would be like this" Steve chuckled and helped Danny out of his sweat drenched clothes, piling them on the floor.

"God, Danny you're beautiful" Steve whispered as he looked at Danny's body. Steve stripped his own shorts off again and climbed onto the couch next to Danny, pulling him close and holding his trembling "You can do it babe. It will be over soon, just let it wash over you. Don't try to fight it"

Danny yelled in pain and broke from Steve's grasp, rolling off the couch and landing on the floor, his back arching as the bones cracked and reshaped. Steve closed his eyes and flinched each time he heard a bone cracking or Danny groaning. He never should have done this, he would have accepted Danny the way he was. Sometimes the pain of the transformation was too much and they didn't survive, if Danny didn't survive, Steve would never find another. One by one, he heard and saw Danny's ribs cracking and shaping into a wolfs ribcage. He saw the bones in Danny's legs elongating under the skin and shaping into lean, legs, his feet becoming paws.

"Danno you're doing it. You're doing it babe." Steve soothed him. By this time Danny had rolled onto his hands and knees but the lower half of his bottom was wolf form and covered in fur, his tail lashing from side to side angrily.

The transformation swept up his body, his arms elongating and his hands becoming paws as well, pointed ears perked up at Steve's voice and Danny's scream turned into a howl as his face shaped into a muzzle. Danny collapsed on the floor and his body quit writhing. Steve quickly stripped again and shifted, nosing Danny's still form with his muzzle and whining.

Danny wasn't dead, he was just unconscious, his breathing labored but steady. Steve laid down beside him, placing his head on Danny's back, protecting him as if they were in the wild. After a few minutes, Danny began to move, and Steve scramble up, sitting on his haunches looking at the new wolf. Danny sat up clumsily and looked at Steve, before looking down at his paws. Holy shit, he did it. He was a werewolf now, he could be with Steve. Danny yipped with excitement and licked Steve's muzzle, nuzzling his fur.

Steve shifted back, and ran a hand along Danny's spine, urging him to shift back "Just think about being human again, no fur, no tail, human."

In seconds, Danny was laying on the floor, naked and exhausted "Oh my god that was exhausting"

"I know, but you did it. You made it" Steve kissed him, stroking his hair gently "You did it for me. Thank you"

Danny grunted when Steve laid down beside him and snuggled close "What did I look like? Like my fur"

" A tannish blonde color with brown and rusty streaks. Gorgeous" Steve nuzzled his neck "Just like in human form"

Danny smiled "I'm starving and I feel like I could sleep for a week"

"That's normal especially after your first shift. We can go hunting tomorrow with Chin and Kono" Steve offered and felt Danny stiffen "what?"

"Hunting? Like pouncing and killing?" Danny asked, his stomach rolling at the thought.

"Yes. Every wolf has to do it, but you'll love it. Your wolf will take over and you'll feel such a rush from the hunt and shifting you won't even know you've killed something." Steve reassured him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Danny snorted "Yeah because I always feel so much better after I kill something"

"I do" Steve chuckled when Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed "We'll go hunting tomorrow. For now let's rest"

"Do we have to rest?" Danny asked, grinding his hips back against Steve.

Steve growled in his ear "We can find others way to pass the time"

**Authors note: I now have an AO3 account. Its archiveofourown. Org My name on there is Venezia. Hope you guys follow me there. You can comment and everything there too so I hope you guys like it! If you want a link just message me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up still curled on the floor with Danny and smiled. They hadn't even made it upstairs last night, just made love in the floor and fell asleep there as well. He stretched and looked at the clock, 9:30. Fuck, they were late "Danno, wake up babe" Steve whispered in his ear, gently kissing his shoulder blade. His skin was warm to the touch now and Steve smiled, he'd adjusted well to the wolf DNA, wolfs tended to run a little hotter than normal humans.

Danny mumbled and turned in Steve's arms "No. Sleep"

Steve chuckled "I know babe, but work" Steve got up and gently pulled Danny up with him. They showered and stopped at Danny's house for him to dress and drove to HQ. As they walked in, Chin and Kono greeted them with a howl. Steve returned it but Danny just stood there awkwardly, he hadn't quite mastered howling while human. Steve turned and kissed him real quick "It's ok. You'll get it all soon enough"

"So hunting tonight guys?" Steve asked as Chin and Kono stood by.

Kono nodded excitedly "Yes! I haven't been hunting in forever!"

"Sounds good. What time and where?" Chin asked.

"Right after work. North shore" Steve said. That'd been his favorite hunting place for years and he couldn't wait to show it to Danny.

The day went by too slowly for his liking, he couldn't wait to get out and run with Danny. Just shed his clothes and feel the ground under his paws, the breeze ruffling his fur, and now he could do it all with Danny. When 5 o'clock rolled around, they all piled into Steve's truck and drove up there, the cab humming with energy the 4 wolfs were giving off. When they arrived, they trekked into the jungle a ways before stripping and hiding their clothes and shifting. Danny took a little while longer as he was new and summing the shift took a little bit since he wasn't used to it yet.

They took off running and damn they were fast, Danny thought as he ran beside Steve. They'd run for about a mile and Danny realized he wasn't even tired, this wolf thing might have some perks. Steve howled and it echoed through the jungle, making birds scatter and his ears pricked when he heard a wild boat shuffling a few yards from them. Steve took off again and pounce on the boar, ending its life with a quick bite to the throat. Chin, Kono and Danny arrived, howling at the sky over their food.

They'd gathered around when Steve heard twigs snapping a few feet in front of them. Danny saw him raise his head and his lips curled back in a snarl before 3 giant black wolves jumped out and stood before them, growling menacingly. Steve stood up to his full height, snarling and all the fur on his back raised making him seem bigger. Kono and Chin did the same and it was pretty damn scary as Danny looked on. Without even noticing it, all the fur on Danny's back was raised too and he felt anger bubbling inside him.

The black wolf in the center stepped up and shifted into a large male human, and Steve did the same "Why are you here and who are you?" The black wolf demanded.

Steve growled low in his chest "Steve McGarrett. This isn't your land"

"It's not yours either." The man sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed, landing on Danny "He's not a pure blood"

Steve snarled again and moved in front of Danny "Thats none of your concern. He's with us and under our protection" At this, Chin and Kono stepped in front of him too.

The man growled and his wolves advanced "A royal without a pure blood mate is unheard off. You'll taint the lineage"

"I don't give a fuck. We're mated already and you have no ground to question a royals choice. You're a pack of strays. No clan, no allegiances, no loyalties" Steve snapped and the other man lunged at him.

Chin and Kono threw themselves at the other 2 wolves and Steve sidestepped the man before shifting back and lunging at him. Danny scrambled to the side of the clearing, avoiding the fighting. He watched as the wolves crashed into each other, teeth tearing and ripping, claws scratching and raking against fur.

Danny saw Chin roll across the clearing locked with one of the blacks and Chin threw him off, the wolf thudding against a rock before sliding down and shimmering back into a human. He launched himself forward to help Kono and they managed to pin her wolf down and looked up as Steve fought the leader.

Somewhere during the fight they had both shifted and Steve was on the leaders back, biting and nipping anywhere his jaws would reach. The black wolf bucked wildly, throwing Steve off and turning towards Danny, snarling. Danny stood up and raised his hackles, growling ready to defend himself even though he didn't know how. The black wolf charged at him and before Chin or Kono could rush forward to help, Steve barreled into the wolfs side, knocking him down and biting down hard on his throat as the wolf thrashed beneath him. Steve released the black wolf when he turned human again, gasping for air. Steve stepped back, shifted and motioned for Chin and Kono to release their wolf who shifted back to a human as well.

"Leave. You attacked a royal and I should have killed you now. I told you the wolf is under my protection and is my mate. Cross me or my clan again, we will kill you. You're strays, nothing more. No one will miss you. Go!" Steve growled and the 2 men picked up the unconscious one and wandered into the woods.

Danny shifted back and watched as the 3 men slunk away, defeated "What as all that about? Did it have something to do with me?"

Steve turned towards him and sighed "No. Well... Yes but it's nothing. Theres some who believe a royal like should never break, that I have to take a pure blood for a mate. They're strays probably kicked out of their own clan for the same thinking"

"So turning me and being with me is going to cause problems? I thought you said we could make this work, you said it would be ok!" Danny said, trying to fight back tears "Steve! What the hell is going to happen?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going to happen. We're all royals here, the only royals on the island. They won't mess with us again" Steve said, looking as worry clouded Danny's eyes "Danny, it'll be ok. We can do this"

"No, we can't! Obviously it's not right for you to be with me so I'll leave you alone. You find your mate, your true mate and we'll stay friends. I'm sorry but I don't want to cause problems in a world where I didn't belong anyways" Danny yelled, he quickly summoned the shift and turned and fled, racing back towards the trail and back home. He didn't care that it was miles away but he had to leave and get away from them before they got hurt on his account.

"No! Danny wait! You cant leave." Steve yelled after the retreating form "Danny!"

"Go after him Steve! If they find him,they'll kill him" Kono shifted back and urged him "Go! We'll bring the truck!"

Steve shifted and took off, crashing through the trees back to the trail, desperately trying to catch up with Danny. He fought the urge to howl and let Danny know he was coming because that might also alert the other wolfs in the area who would think Danny was an easy kill. God, god, please god, let him be home, Steve prayed as he streaked home, avoiding the roads and places he could spotted by people. As he arrived at Danny's building, he checked to make sure no one was outside before trotting up the stairs and butting his head against the door.

Danny opened it and looked down "Jesus Christ Steve! Get in here, what the fuck are you doing?"

Steve loped inside and shifted back as Danny shut the door "Danny... God... You can't ever run off like that again! If they had found you, they would have killed you!"

"Maybe its better that way!" Danny yelled, causing Steve to flinch.

"Don't say that! Ever! You're too important to me!" Steve stepped forward and grabbed his face "You can't die, I can't lose you!"

"Im not your true one or mate or whatever! You need someone like you. A royal or whatever you call them. I wasn't even one of you!" Danny snapped at him.

"Yes you are. You're mine. My mate. From the day I met you, I've been trying so hard to ignore it, to make myself think it was just because you were my best friend but I can't do that anymore! God damn it Danny, why can't you accept that we're meant to be together?" Steve yelled and saw tears gathering in Danny's eyes again. His own hot tears began forming and burned his eyes as he fought to control them.

Danny trembled "Because Steve, you had to change me just so it could work between us. People are meant to be together, who are each others soul mates, aren't supposed to change because your supposed to love each other just the way they are! I had to change my whole genetic being just to be considered worthy of someone like you and even then I'm still not good enough!" Danny turned away and motioned to the door "Just leave Steve. You're making this harder than it needs to be"

"No I'm not! You are!" Without warning Steve dropped to his hands and knees and shifted, howling so loud it deafened Danny.

Danny still didn't understand quite how his new being worked and also without warning he shifted, landing on the floor with a thud. He picked his head up and looked at Steve who was still howling. If Steve didn't be quiet, Danny's neighbors were going to call the police or animal control. Danny whimpered hoping to catch Steve's attention and it did, Steve's howl trailed off and he looked at Danny.

Steve slowly walked up to him, trying to nuzzle with him but Danny turned away and Steve yelped as if he'd just touched silver. In their world, not nuzzling their muzzles with their mate was their way of breaking up, not wanting to be with the other.

Steve shifted back to his human form "Danny don't do this. Please... remember what I said? About how if our mate leaves, we never find another"

Danny didn't even acknowledge him, just padded down the hallway as Steve watched. Steve opened the door and peaked out making sure no one could see him before stepping out, shutting the door and shifting, running down the stairs and into the bushes, waiting for Chin and Kono to show up with the truck.

They pulled in and Kono quickly opened the back door and Steve jumped in, laying down on the seat, his heart stuttering in his chest "Where's Danny?" Kono asked as Chin drove them back to Steve's house.

"He's not going to be running with us anymore" Steve shifted in the back seat and quickly dressed. Chin and Kono exchanged worried looks.

They dropped Steve off and watched as he trudged inside the house, shutting the door. "Cuz, this isn't right. Danny's a new wolf who shouldn't be by himself and you and me both feel the bond between them it's so strong"

Chin sighed and looked back at the McGarrett house "I know but we can't force Danny into a life he doesn't want."

"He chose to become a wolf! He chose this life, Steve gave him an out and he didn't take it. Danny wanted this as much as Steve did and you and I both know Steve would change for Danny" Kono defended her ground "He chose this life and Steve told him the repercussions of it. Our mating are basically like wedding vows, you know that. Till death do them part, for better or worse blah blah blah"

Chin nodded and climbed in his car before turning back to her "I guess this is the worst then"


	4. Chapter 4

Kono winced again as she heard Steve's howl reverberate through the house. Steve was a mess, like a physical and emotional mess. Steve hadn't talked to anyone for days and the only noise he'd been making was his lonely, heart wrenching howl. He'd hadn't shifted back to his human form for atleast 3 days and everyday Kono or Chin had to come over and make sure he was eating. Danny was no better, thankfully Grace was away with Rachel so she didn't have to see Danny like this, and no matter how much Kono or Chin tried to talk to him, tried to explain to him, he wouldn't listen. He would thank them for the food and concern and show them the door.

On the 6th day, Kono had had enough of this moping around. They were getting nothing accomplished and she wouldn't watch her clan fall apart. She drove to Steve's house and let herself in, marching up to his bedroom where he laid in his bed as a wolf, "Steven J McGarret! Get your ass up and shifted right now. I've had enough of this. Chin and I love you guys to death but this is getting ridiculous. You refuse to see each other, talk to each other and I'm sorry but I'm not going to let this go on any longer!"

Steve lifted his head and growled at her, "Don't growl at me Steve. Get your ass off that bed. Now." Kono glared at him, hands on her hips.

Steve shifted but still laid in the bed, "Kono, he doesn't want to see me. He made it pretty obvious that he doesn't want to be with me or the clan for that matter"

Kono threw her hands up in frustration, "Steve, he saw you get in a scrap fight with 3 mangy strays over him! He thinks he's not good enough for you because you're a royal. He watched you fight tooth and nail with another wolf, and we don't know because we were born wolves and we've seen it before but to a newcomer, it can be pretty damn terrifying. You two are so deeply in love, your bond goes deeper than just your soul or your physical being, it goes deeper than mating. You two need each other to survive. You know our ways, wolves die from heartbreak all the time because they know their true mate is out there but they never act on and god damn it Steve! I'm not going to sit here and watch you waste away day by day when Danny lives not even 10 minutes from you! He's new and your his maker, not to mention his mate and you have to teach him our ways. Show him how to live as a wolf, show him that you belong together that you didn't just turn him for an experiment!"

Steve looked at her through saddened eyes the entire time. Every word like a knife cutting into his flesh. He knew she was right but still he couldn't force someone to love him, especially if that person was Danny. Steve would do anything to make Danny happy and if staying away from Danny made him happy then so be it, Steve would stay away. His plan had been working up until about 10 minutes ago when Kono came in, in full rage mode.

"Don't make me tell you again, Steve. You may be leader of our clan but right now you 're nothing more than a broken hearted mess" Kono said and picked up a pair of jeans, throwing them at him "Get dressed

Steve reluctantly pulled them on and and got out of bed, "I hate you"

"Love you too boss" Kono grinned and left, "If I come back and you're truck hasn't moved, I'm gonna kick your ass" and Steve had no doubt that she would do it too. He pulled on a tshirt from his dresser and trudged downstairs. He slipped some flip flops on and got in his truck, taking a deep breath before starting it and making the drive to Danny's apartment building.

Steve took the stairs two at a time, getting to Danny's door in a couple of seconds. He knocked sharply and waited for answer, he didn't say anything for fear of Danny not opening the door. He knocked again and heard shuffling inside, before Danny opened the door and he looked like death warmed over, actually that's probably what Steve looked like too so he had no room to talk, "What do you want Steve?"

Steve fought the urge to say you, "For you to hear me out for a minute"

Danny stepped aside and let him and Steve's heart did a little flip. Maybe there was a chance after all, "Look, if you're here to tell me I need a clan, or I need a mate then you might as well leave because I have heard it all from Chin and Kono before"

"That's not what I'm here to say. I'm here to say that you need to be careful, those strays could be out for revenge and a newly turned wolf like would be an easy target" Steve replied, even though that wasn't the real reason he was here. Well it was part of the reason.

"You confidence in my abilities is astounding" Danny said drily, and turned back to the couch, throwing himself down on it, "Look, I don't need a group of wolves playing protector. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

"No god dammit your not!" Steve finally snapped, "I know you think you can do this and yeah you can take out one maybe two but three strays will be too much for you! They're dangerous and pissed off, and sooner or later they will come back for you and I'm not going to sit by and watch you either die at their hands or die from a loneliness and despair!"

"Who the fuck said I was lonely and in despair?" Danny yelled, jumping off the couch, "Maybe I'm getting laid every fucking night. You're the one who thinks we're meant to be with each other and for awhile I did too but then I learned about your customs and ways and I figured out that I'm not supposed to be with you!"

Steve growled, "So you're going to believe 3 strays which are basically like criminals in our world over your own family?"

"We are not family!" Danny yelled, then immediately wished he could take it back. Steve stumbled backwards a bit as if he'd been struck and Danny wanted to take it all back, every word of it but it was too late. He'd said it and the damage was done.

Steve looked at Danny and Danny swore he could see Steve's heart being ripped out by the pained look in his eyes. Steve turned around and walked to the door, opening it, but before he stepped out, he didn't look at Danny just said, "I'm sorry we ever fell in love"

Danny watched him leave, "Me too"


	5. Chapter 5

Since the night, Danny had said he wasn't part of their family, Steve hadn't talked to him. Or Chin. Or Kono. Or anyone else for that matter. For once, the criminals on the island had a heart which meant the Five-0 office was empty and no one had to be around each other. Kono and Chin still refused to leave Danny alone though and continued to check up on him periodically. According to Kono's daily reports while she checked up on Steve, Danny was in worse shape than him.  
Every night though since the fight, Steve would drive over there, park a couple of blocks away and shift, then trot through the alleys and lay in the bushes outside Danny's apartment building, keeping him safe and making sure the strays didn't come looking. Rain or shine, Steve would sit in the bushes, watch out for Danny and protect him. His heart still ached with the fact that the love of his life, the center of his whole existence, didn't want anything to do with him but Steve still wouldn't abandon him. Steve couldn't live with himself if something happened. So every night, he sat a quiet vigil outside the building, his ears and eyes attuned to every sound and movement. Danny hardly ever left so it was easy enough for Steve to keep an eye on him.

Danny was absolutely miserable. Each time he took a breath, it felt like a giant knife was being plunged into his chest and twisted. He was miserable without Steve, but if he really loved him, he would leave him alone and let him be with his own kind, someone who was a royal and could help continue with the royal line, someone who didn't need to be taught how to be a suitable werewolf mate. Danny had basically been drinking non stop but he didn't know a wolf's healing was accelerated so each time he began to feel a slight buzz, the wolf kicked in and then he was right back where he started, broken hearted and lonely.

Steve looked on one night, sniffing the air making sure no new scents were around when his eye caught a glimpse of red. It was Kono's car pulling in and she got out. A slight breeze drifted through and she tilted up her nose, before her gaze landed on the bushes where Steve was hiding. Steve froze but she could probably see him anyways. She wondered over and gave him a sharp glance, "Steve"

Steve poked his head through so she could see him a bit and she smiled, "What are you doing here?" Really with the questions right now. She knew he couldn't answer her in wolf form and now she looked crazy talking to a bush, and she knew exactly why he was here, but, for the hell of it, Steve motioned towards Danny's apartment with his muzzle. She smiled again, "I'll let you know how he's doing"

Steve dipped his head in thanks and withdrew back to the bushes as he watched her jog up the stairs and knock on the door, he didn't catch a glimpse of Danny before she was let inside and the door shut. 15 minutes later, Kono exited a discouraging look on her face. She made her way down the stairs and to the bushes, her face making Steve's heart squeeze in his chest.

Steve whimpered as Kono sat down on the ground beside him, concealed by the bushes, "It's uuuh... it's not good Steve. He's miserable. What happened the last time you came over and tried to talk?" Steve just looked at her and she motioned to her car, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and she opened her car door. Steve ran out and jumped in the backseat, shifting to human form and sitting up, "So you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked as she climbed in the front seat.

"Well... uh we had another fight. He said he didn't us protecting him because he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Well I kind of snapped and told him he wasn't and that I wasn't going to sit around and watch him die" Steve related the events of 3 nights ago, "I asked him if he really believed those strays over us, his family, and that's when... when he said that we're not family. Any of us" Steve looked out the window, up at Danny's apartment. He wasn't prepared for the slap to the back of the head Kono gave him.

"What the fuck is the matter with you two?" She snapped and slapped his head again, "Do you two just do this stuff on purpose? Do you try to think of new ways to hurt each other every day or does it just come naturally?"

This time Steve saw the slap coming and dodged it, "What are you talking about?"

Kono growled and glared at him, "You aren't really sorry you fell in love with him, just like he's not sorry he fell in love with you. You two are the best things that ever happened to each other yet your moping around, with your hearts ripped in two because every time you get in the same room, instead of sorting it out and fixing whatever problems you had, you end up creating more problems! Like seriously I don't know if I should help you or strangle you!"

"I don't need any help- AHA! Damn it!" Steve began then caught her hand as it came flying at his head again, unfortunately the other hand was too fast for him.

Kono grinned but pointed a finger at him, "Get back in those bushes and stay here until I come back. I'll only be gone a couple of minutes" Steve got out and scrambled back to the bushes, shifting into wolf form and resuming his watch as Kono left. 10 minutes later, Kono pulled back in and got out carrying a big, old looking book. She came over to the bushes and knelt down in front of him, "Stay here. I'll call for you when I'm done"

Steve watched as se jogged up the stairs, book in hand and knocked on his door again. Again, she went inside and Steve didn't catch a glimpse of Danny. He sighed and laid down, all he could now was wait.

"What do you want now Kono?" Danny asked as she shoved her way past him into his apartment. Not that he wasn't grateful, but this was getting a little old.

Kono set the book on the table and turned to glare at him, "I just had a talk with Steve." And there it was, that giant knife was plunged back into his chest, making his heart rip even further than it already had.

"And? Last time he was here, it didn't end too well. I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore even if I wanted to reconcile with him" Danny pointed out. He'd said some pretty nasty things to Steve and Danny wanted nothing more than to take it all back but he couldn't and he didn't know if Steve would forgive him.

Kono grabbed him by the shoulders, "But he does Danny. He wants nothing more than to be with you. You want to know about our ways and customs and find out if you're good enough for Steve? Then look at this book I brought. It's the legend of our species. It shows all our customs and traditions and everything you need to know about being a wolf. This is what we live by" She motioned to a spot on the couch and he sighed but sat down anyways, "Thank you. Now we have to be careful with it, it's very old and Chin will kill me if I mess it up. It's been passed down through our family for as long as anyone can remember" She opened it and gently flipped a couple of parchment pages and until she came upon a page with spidery writing on it.

Danny looked at the page and the bottom corner was a wolf with it's head tilted up, howling and the writing was curved around it, "What does it say?" he asked because he couldn't read the writing.

"It says that when a wolf chooses a mate, it's for a lifetime. No break ups and no divorces. When one mate dies, the other will follow shortly after unless there is another true one for them. Some mates are taken away by a cruel twist of fate, others by nature and when that happens another true one comes. Our lives our longer than most, we can live to be hundreds of years old. That's why our mating is forever." Kono looked at Danny to make sure he was following along and when he nodded she continued, "A wolf will always know when they have found their mate. It's like their whole world stops and they don't see anything else other than that person. That person dominates their thoughts and life. The presence of a mate is enough to keep the other living if not for anything else than for their mate... How do you feel when you're not around Steve?"

"Miserable. Cold. Lonely." Danny said and realized that she might be right. Even as they were yelling at each other, Danny felt better just in Steve's presence.

"See? That's why you're supposed to be together." Kono said and Danny got up and walked to the other side of the room. She turned a couple more pages and Danny turned around, tears in his eyes, "What else does it say?" he asked.

"Royals, even though they are considered royalty in our world, they are mated with the best. Royals get someone beautiful. Understanding. Gentle. Loving. They could care less about status or what other people think, it's their mate. To them, their mate is the best person in the world, that person becomes their world." Kono said, getting herself choked up a little bit as she read the book. She set the book down and got up, crossing the living room to Danny.

"So... uuuhh is that all it says?" Danny asked, his voice cracking as he tried to contain his tears.

"Well that's not all but it's what you need to hear" Kono pulled him into a hug as tears began spilling down his face, "Do you see why you two need each other so much?"

"Well why haven't you and Chin found mates yet if it's so special?" Danny asked.

Kono shrugged, "I don't know. It just hasn't happened yet. It will eventually but right now, you need Steve. Wait here" She let go of him and stepped outside and whistled.

Kono had been in there for 30 minutes and Steve had eventually laid down, waiting for her to signal him. His ears perked up when he heard a whistle and he poked his head out of the bushes and looked up. Kono was standing in Danny's doorway, she looked like she was about to cry but she was waving for him to come up. He looked around the parking lot before darting to the stairs and trotting up them and into the apartment.

"Steve?" Danny asked as Steve trotted into the apartment. Steve walked up to him and nuzzled his hand until Danny stroked his head, "I missed you"

Steve whimpered, then shifted to human form, pulling Danny into a hug, "Me too. It was horrible without you, like I couldn't breathe or do anything right."

"I'm sorry. About everything, I love you so much" Danny choked out, pressing his face into Steve's neck.

Steve took Danny's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes, "Danny, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Not you, not some strays, not any fight, nothing. Do you understand?"

"It helps a little that you're completely naked" Danny grinned and ran his hands along the smooth planes of Steve's bare back.

"Ok! I think that's my cue to leave!" Kono said loudly and backed out of the apartment, firmly shutting the door.

Danny and Steve chuckled, "I love you." Steve whispered as he nuzzled Danny's neck.

"I know. You told me already" Danny replied, tilting his head to give Steve better access.

"I'll tell you a hundred times a day if you want" Steve assured him, slowing working his way up to Danny's mouth.

Danny moaned, arching into Steve's touch, "I can live with that"


	6. Chapter 6

** Authors Note: So I didnt really plan on doing another chapter for this story but I recieved alot of messages asking for another chapter so... here it is. And it acutally turned into 2 more chapters lol. But hope you guys still enjoy this story, hope you havent forgotten about it. Enjoy! **

"Stop licking me," Danny grumbled as Steve's muzzle tickled his neck and the warm, rough tongue followed it.

Steve yipped and jumped off the bed, trotting into the bathroom. A minute later he emerged as a human with his sweatpants and tshirt on, "Just showing some love" he said as he curled up on the bed again and literally purred.

"Yeah doesn't feel like love, it feels like saliva and it's disgusting" Danny wiped his cheek and neck again then wiped the slobber on Steve's shirt.

Steve was about to protest when someone knocked on the front door, "I'll get it" Steve offered as he got out of bed and walked downstairs. He opened the door and came face to face with a gun. Before he could react, a shot was fired into his shoulder and he fell to the ground. His shoulder burned and the flesh began smoking, "Fuck!" He kicked the door shut, and scrambled up, flipping the locks as the strays beat on it.

Danny came running downstairs, "Steve!"

Steve stumbled to Danny, "Danny! We have to go. They're here"

"Whose here? What happened?" Danny caught Steve as he fell forward.

"Shot... It's silver" Steve hissed as his shoulder jostled.

Danny helped him to the kitchen, "Come on, we have to get it out"

"No. Won't do anything. It's liquid silver, there's nothing to get out, it's in my blood stream now" Steve's skin took on an unhealthy pale color as the silver spread, "You have to go. Go to Chin or Kono"

"No! I'm not leaving you here" Danny began dragging Steve towards the back door.

Steve threw up bile as he stumbled along, "Danny... please go"

"No" Danny set Steve down by the door, "I'm not leaving you" Danny quickly shifted and stood his ground, curling his lips back in a snarl. Steve howled as the silver spread through his body and Danny could feel his pain, it was excruciating.

A stray came running into the room, still in his human form. Danny lunged for him, snapping down hard on his arm. The man screamed and tried to shake Danny off but Danny tightened his grip, feeling the bone crack beneath his teeth. He let go of the mans arms when they fell to the floor and he growled before lunging again and clamping down hard on his throat, breaking his neck.

"Danny!" Steve's hoarse shout reached his ears to soon and Danny felt a small pin prick his neck, before he sank to the ground, and a silver chain was looped around his paws and jaw. He sank into unconsciousness as his body was lifted from the floor.

-

Steve awoke and tried to bring his head up and yelped in pain when the silver chain burned his throat. The yelp startled Danny beside him who awoke and cried out when he tried to move and the silver burned him too.

"Danny... " Steve rasped, trying to scoot closer to him, but his hands and feet were bound with silver, "Don't move ok?"

Danny nodded slightly, "Are you ok? I mean you don't look pale or sick anymore"

"I'm fine. I threw up most of the silver and some of it seeped out in my blood from the wounds" Steve replied, coughing as his throat constricted from the silver.

"I'm guessing the silver is so we can't shift?" Danny asked, ignoring the pain and struggling against the chains.

Steve nodded, "It's also just the pure pain factor"

Danny didn't get to reply because the door to the room opened and the 2 remaining strays walked in, "Look Jay, they're awake" One nudged at Danny with his boot and Danny spit at him.

The stray leaned down and grabbed a handful of Danny's hair, yanking his head back viciously, "You're a mutt. Not a purebred, not a royal, not an alpha, so I won't hesitate to kill you"

Despite the chains, Steve swung his legs around and roundhoused the stray, bringing him to the floor, "I swear, you touch him and I will end you"

Jay sneered at him, "Look Bud, a royal. The same royal who thought be was a badass a week ago. Now he's all chained up and useless" Jay kicked Steve in the ribs and he grunted, holding in the pain, "Fuck you"

"See there wouldn't have been a problem if you had just taken a normal mate like a real wolf. No, you took a mutt, and you disgraced your royal line" Jay growled, "That won't be a problem for long though. See you two are the last mates royals in Hawaii, with you gone, we can roam as we please and do what we want without adhering to the old traditions"

Bud grabbed Danny and hauled him up and out of the room. Steve struggled against his chains, the silver digging into his flesh and making it smoke, "Don't! Don't touch him! He's a royals mate, that's the death sentence and you know it! It might not be me but someone from my clan will kill you!"

"They can try" Jay sneered, walking from the room, kicking Steve one more time.

-

"Hey brah!" Kono called for Chin as she walked into his house, "Wanna head to McGarretts and see if they want to go out for a run?"

Chin just looked at her over his paper, "Sure, come on in cuz. Good morning"

"Morning cuz" Kono plopped down at the table and began cutting up an apple she plucked from the fridge, "So what do ya say?"

Chin sighed, folded his paper and smiled, "Sure why not. I'll ride with you"

Kono shrieked with joy. She loved running with them, it made her feel so free and exhilarated, running in her wolf form. She knew everyone felt the same, "Fine, let's go!"

They drove to Steve's and Kono jumped out running up to the front door. She knocked and yelled, "Bossman! Open up, let's go for a run!"

There was no answer and Chin tried, "Steve! Danny! Come on!"

No answer and Chin looked back and noticed both the Camaro and the Silverado were in the driveway, he turned to Kono who was now sharing the same worried look as him, "Sssh" he pulled his gun and quietly opened the door. They made their way inside and checked all the rooms before meeting back in the living room.

"They're not here" Chin said, holstering his gun.

Kono looked around and the sun was glinting off something on the floor, "Look" She picked up the shell casing, yelping and dropping it again, "That's a silver bullet casing"

Chin pulled on a glove and picked up the casing, "Whoever it was, they knew what Danny and Steve really were"

Kono walked back towards the kitchen, "Chin! Look!" Chin came running in and looked to where she pointed. It was a small puddle of blood, with specks of silver in, "Liquid silver"

"Come on, we have to get back to HQ and find them!" Chin yelled, already running for the door.

-

Danny ground his teeth as they dragged the flat edge of the silver blade over his ribcage again. Once they'd gotten here, the silver chains had been removed and his body had healed but then he'd been bound by his wrists with rope, too tight for him to break. Then they'd begun torturing him.

They'd strapped him to a silver lined table and began slowly dragging a blade across his skin, cutting it, letting it burn. Then wrapping thin, silver chains around his wrists, so they wouldn't burn the skin right away, so that it would take a while for it to sink into flesh. Then they upped their antics. They draped thick, chain link silver over his shoulders and around his neck, injecting him with tiny amounts of liquid silver. Danny couldn't help himself anymore and he'd tried to be strong but he couldn't, he let out a long, howl and felt a blow across his face.

Steve felt the pain and it crippled him, he curled into a ball, willing it stop not for his sake but for Danny's. He would gladly take everything if they would leave Danny alone.

"You two are nothing but mangy strays and Steve will kill you" Danny spat as the men chuckled.

"We may be strays but at least we ain't mutts" Jay backhanded him hard.

Danny growled, "No your just a bunch of redneck fucking hicks"

"Maybe but we'll rule the islands wolf colony once we kill you and your boyfriend" Jay snarled, his face morphing into a muzzle before he regained control. Danny cursed silently because he'd only ever seen Steve do that and Steve was an alpha so that must mean Jay and possibly Bud were alphas too.

-

"Ok so a neighbor remembers seeing an old rusted pick up truck sitting across the street since last night. Then they heard shots fired and called 911, they thought we were responding officers. The shots were fired at about 8:30 this morning" Kono said, adding that to their timeline.

Chin nodded, "We got there around 9:15 so that's 45 minutes for whoever took them to drag their bodies out to the truck. Pretty daring in broad daylight"

"Yeah" Kono agreed and then the computer beeped and a file popped up, "Hang on, look here. I ran all traffic cams on roads around the house and one got a hit on our truck." She pulled up the video and they saw the old rusted truck at a stop light, there were 2 guys in the front seat and pile of stuff in the back, "Looks like Steve and Danny are in the back, covered with a tarp. The time stamp says 9:05"

"Shit, that means they were only 10 minutes ahead of us" Chin cursed, "Any other cameras catch them?"

Kono scrolled through all the video footage, "Right here. This is the last camera that caught them. The corner of Kahika and Hilua."

"And they just disappeared after that?" Chin looked at the time stamp, 9:15.

Kono nodded solemnly "Well there's only one road they could have turned on, that doesn't have cameras. It's an old back road but there's are atleast 10 different roads that split from the main one and there has to be 10 or more buildings back there that they could be hiding in"

"Call HPD and have them send every available officer and meet us there. We have to check all those buildings" Chin said grabbing their gear as thy headed for the car, "We have to find them before anything happens"

-

Steve swung his head around as the door opened and they threw Danny back into the room, covered in blood, thick welts and bruises. While they'd been gone, he managed to work the chain from around his neck, it'd been painful but the pain had helped keep  
his mind clear while he thought of how to escape. When the men left, he shifted his head so the muzzle appeared and he licked at Danny's wounds, tasting the silver that was preventing them from healing properly.

"Stop" Danny mumbled, "Gonna... make yourself sick"

"I don't care" Steve morphed back, "Your cuts aren't going to heal with silver in your bloodstream. My body is more tolerant of silver because I'm older, it won't hurt me as much as you. Let me do this, please"

Danny shook his head stubbornly, "No. They'll heal eventually. You need to be strong enough to escape if you can"

Steve growled "No. Im not leaving you here with them, they'll kill you for sure. Chin and Kono will know something's wrong by now. They'll be here soon"

Danny smiled weakly, "Fine be stubborn, but you're still not cleaning my cuts. I won't have you getting sick because of me"

Steve wanted to protest but Danny had fallen asleep, weak from the silver. Steve sat beside him awkwardly because his hands and feet were still bound and so were Danny's. He would wait until one came to unchain him to drag him off, he would shift, kill them and get out here.

-

"Damn" Chin shook his head as the team of officers exited the building and found no sign of Steve or Danny, "There's one more building. They have to be there"

Kono didn't want to say it but they had to face the possibility, "And what if they aren't?"

"They are. They have to be" Chin snapped, then immediately apologized, "I'm sorry cuz. But without them there's no clan, there will be nowhere left for us. Our clan won't take us back and then we would be no better than strays"

Kono hugged her cousin fiercely, "That's not gonna happen. They're alive, you know they are."

"I know" Chin nodded, "Maybe we should go by ourselves. You know..."

Kono did know. Chin meant as wolves. He meant to deal out wolf justice, following the tradition of their kind, straight one on one, to the death fights until their leader and his mate were free. She nodded and turned to the nearest HPD officer, "Send all the officers back to HPD. They're aren't here, we'll rally with them when we get back. Go, now."  
The officer saluted smartly and ordered all other officers back to HPD.

Kono turned to Chin and nodded solemnly, "Let's find these bastards"

-

Steve's wrists were raw and bleeding and so were his ankles. He'd been wiggling in the silver chains for the past couple of hours, trying to loosen them and slick them with his blood. If he could get out of them and shift, they could escape. He knew Chin and Kono were looking for them but there was no telling when they would show up and Steve highly doubted Jay and Bud were going to wait any longer to kill them. Danny was no threat because of his silver weakened body and for now Steve was no threat because he couldn't shift. Steve's anger boiled over and began pulling his arms and twisting his wrists until he felt one pop free of the chains and the other hand soon followed. He quickly undid his feet, biting his lip until blood flowed as he stifled the cry that came from touching pure silver with his bare hands. He stood up and swayed, almost falling, he'd lost more blood than he thought and what little blood was left was laced with silver. He looked to Danny on the floor and the blonde was an unhealthy pale color and shivering. Steve knelt down and stroked his hair, "Danno, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna kill them and we're going to get out of here."

Danny groaned as another shiver racked his body, "Don't... do anything... stupid"

Steve smiled. Danny was always looking out for him, "I can't make any promises" Danny didn't reply and Steve realized he'd fallen asleep, hopefully escaping the pain of the silver poisoning. Steve wished he could take Danny's pain, make it his own so his mate wouldn't have to suffer, but Steve gained control and shifted, growling and howling loud. He was going to kill these assholes, and then feed their corpses to wild animals. They would pay for this.

-

Chin and Kono's ears pricked, coming forward as they heard a loud, angry howl reverberate around the area, Chin looked to Kono and nodded and they both took off at a full run, heading straight for the last building, hoping they weren't too late.

-

Jay and Bud had been sleeping when a howl echoed through the building, Jay scrambled up and kicked Bud, "Get up dumbass! One of them is loose and shifted"

Before Bud could react, Steve barreled into the room, past Jay and landed on Bud's chest, snarling into his face, saliva and spit dripping onto his chest as Steve snarled. He heard the metal click of a gun and rolled off the bed as Jay fired and the bullet lodged itself on Buds side and he shouted in pain.

Steve turned towards Jay and curled his lips back, snarling. He lunged forward, avoiding the gun that Jay had swung at his head. When Jay swung it again, Steve caught it in his jaws and ripped it from Jays grasp, throwing off somewhere in the room. Steve heard another click as Bud loaded his shotgun, Steve turned towards him and Jay fled. Before Bud could raise the gun, Steve jumped him and the gun went flying. As Steve brought his head down for the final blow, a sharp pain lanced through his side. He caught the gleam of a knife in his ribcage out of the corner of his eye and that just pissed him off more. Steve swiped his paw across Bud's throat and watched with satisfaction as blood poured out of his mangled throat and Bud gurgled, clutching at his torn throat.

Steve stepped back and watch the life ebb away and he cleaned his paw, cleaned the blood from his fur and claws. Steve shifted back and pulled the knife out his ribs, he threw it down and held a hand to his side trying to staunch the blood flow. If he shifted he could partially heal the wound but it would still affect him. He just needed to get back to Danny and get him out. He took a step forward and swayed, "Fuck" he growled and forced the shift, letting the transformation was over him. He dropped to all fours and ran down the hallway, stopping when a howl reached his ears. Kono. Steve howled back and knew they would be here soon.

Steve ran down the hall back to the holding cell and saw Jay standing over Danny. He growled loudly and Jay jumped, turning around. Jay dropped to his hands and knees and shifted before Steve could blink. He launched himself at Steve and they collided, rolling across the floor until they hit the wall and Steve scrambled up, darting across the room to stand by Danny.

Jay ran towards him and they collided again and Jay clamped down hard on his shoulder and Steve yelped as he felt the sharp canines tear into his muscle. Steve reared back and Jay lost his grip, falling into his back and Steve was on him, pinning him down and ready to rip  
his throat out. Jay rolled them before Steve could bite him and jumped up, he ran across the room before running back towards Steve and barreling into his side, throwing him against the wall. Steve slumped down and his vision wavered as the wolf fought to remain conscious. He saw Jay trot towards Danny and growl, almost smiling. Steve tried to get up and his whole body screamed in pain but then he saw a small brown blur shoot into the room and straight into Jay, throwing him away from Danny. Steve sagged with relief. Kono and Chin were here.

Kono stood over Danny, growling at Jay, daring him to come closer. She may be small but she was fierce and scrappy, and her size allowed her to easily slip free. Jay got up and rose to his full height, snarling and growling but Kono's fur rose, and she curled her lips back, not intimidated by him. Jay launched himself at Kono and she sidestepped him, catching his hind leg in her jaws and jerking him back, popping his hip out of the socket. He howled in pain and twisted his leg free and she let go, her muzzle dripping blood. She howled, letting Chin she'd found Steve and Danny and hopefully he would get ere soon. She couldn't drag two men out by herself. She heard scrabbling and turned back to Jay as he scrambled up, before he could get up, she jumped on his back and bit down hard on his spinal cord, snapping it in half and feeling him go limp in her jaws.

Kono shifted back and ran to Steve, "Steve... Steve, you ok?" She shook  
him and felt cold liquid on her hand. Blood, "Steve! You need to wake up! You've lost a lot of blood and you probably have silver poisoning. You can't sleep!"

Steve faintly heard Kono's voice and it was fading in and out. He raised his head enough to acknowledge and pointed towards Danny with his muzzle. Kono nodded, "I know. Chin's coming, we'll get you out of here."

Danny groaned as Kono quickly undid the silver chains, hissing in pain as she touched them. She gently peeled the silver away, but it still ripped some of the skin off. There were faint traces of blood where he'd been tortured but now that the silver was off, his body had slowly begun to heal, "Kono... Steve... Where's... Is he ok?"

"Shhh, Danny" Kono soothed him, "It's ok. They're dead. Chin will be here and we'll get you out of here and yes, Steve's ok" Kono could only hope she was right about Steve.

"Kono!" Chin yelled from the hallway and burst into the room. He stopped when he saw Jay's body and then Steve's, "Kono, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's get them out of here" Kono assured him and she hooked Danny's arm over her shoulders, "Get Steve. Let's get them to Mamo. He might be able to help Steve"

Chin looked to Steve, "Silver poisoning?"

Kono nodded and Chin cursed, "Let's get them to Mamo then"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mamo, we need help!" Kono called as they ran into his house, supporting Danny as Chin carried in Steve.

Mamo came out from the living room, "What happened?"

"Steve's been poisoned with silver and Danny was tortured with it" Kono said as she laid Danny down gently and Chin laid Steve down.

Mamo cursed as he bean gathering supplies, "Who did this?"

"We took care of it" Chin assured him, "They're not going to be causing trouble around here any longer"

That answer was good enough for Mamo because he could see from the look in Chin and Kono's eyes that whatever punishment was dealt out, that it was fitting of the crime, "Here Kono, clean Danny's wounds and bandage them tight. He'll heal himself soon. Chin, bring Steve over here and set him on the table" He handed Kono a bottle of antiseptic while Chin cleared the table and set Steve on top of it.

"Is there any chance to get him back to human form? It'd be easier to see what's happened that way" Mamo asked and Chin shook his head.

"I don't know, Steve's pretty weak. We can try though"

Mamo nodded, "Ok let me." He leaned down close to Steve's pointed ear, "Stevie, listen to me, it's Mamo. It's ok, you're safe, Danny's safe, he's gonna be fine but we need you're shift back if you can. Come on, Steve, shift back"

Steve's ear twitched and with a strangled whimper that morphed into a cry of pain, he was laying on the table as a human. Chin grimaced at Steve's condition. His skin was grey and pale and he looked like he was about to give up at any minute, "I don't understand, Mamo. Why isn't his healing process kicking in and expelling the silver?"

"There's too much of it. The silver is overpowering his wolf DNA and stopping the process from happening" Mamo explained as he cleaned the cuts and burns along Steve's body, "If his healing doesn't kick in within the next hour... we may have to change him again"

Chin looked at Mamo, confused "What do you mean change him, again?"

"I mean, one of us is going to have to bite him again. Reintroduce the wolf DNA to kick start the healing process" Mamo explained.

Chin's eyes widened, "I've never heard of that being done to heal someone..."

Mamo shook his head, not knowing what to do "Well we don't have many other options at this point. The silver is too much for his body to heal itself. We either bite him or he dies. It needs to be someone with his DNA."

"Like a relative?" Chin cursed, "Mary's on the mainland, she won't make it here in time"

Mamo looked to the room across the hall then back to Chin, "Or someone that's been changed by Steve..."

"Danny?! No, he can't do it. He doesn't even know how, he's barely 6 months into his transformation." Chin adamantly refused, "He won't be able to do it"

"Do what?" Danny asked from the doorway and Kono was behind him mouthing the word sorry, "What can't he do?"

Chin shook his head "It's not that Steve can't do something Danny, it's the silver. It's too much for his body, he can't heal. Mamo was saying that we found reintroduce the wolf DNA to his system but it might not work"

"But it could work? If it has a chance of working, we have to try!" Danny yelled, "We can't just let him die"

"Danny... It's not that simple. It has to be someone with Steve's DNA. Like a relative or..."

Danny's eyes flicked to Steve then back to Chin "Me."

Chin nodded, "Yeah, but Danny its not as simple as just biting him. Your saliva has to seep into the wound and then bond with his cells and even if it does, it's gonna be a long process to heal"

"I don't care!" Danny shouted, his eyes flashing yellow as his shift threatened to overtake him as his emotions raged. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes and when he opened them they were the normal blue color, "I don't care. I don't care what we have to do, we're saving his life"

Kono placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny, maybe we should think about this. We don't know if this could save him, it might even kill him"

Danny shook her off, "But there's a chance to save him and I'm taking it"

Danny unwrapped the bandages from his torso and his wound were completely healed, no scars and no trace of ever being injured except for the blood smear on the gauze. He closed his eyes and let the wolf senses take over and soon he was standing on all fours, his tail lashing from side to side.

Kono and Chin knelt down in front of him, "Listen, bite hard enough to break the skin, clean the blood from the puncture marks and then you have to let your saliva seep into the wound." Chin quickly stripped and shifted and stood beside him.

Kono smiled and ruffled Danny's ears, "We'll be right here beside you" and soon she was beside him as a wolf too.

"Better do it soon" Mamo walked over to Steve and felt his skin. It was clammy and cold, "He's not doing good"

Danny walked towards him and bent his head down, nuzzling Steve's cold skin. He hesitated until Chin and Kono stepped up to either side of him, rubbing their shoulders against his for comfort. He laid his nose against Steve's wrist, inhaling the scent of Steve's blood, letting it fill his senses until a red mist covered his vision. He bit down hard on Steve's wrist, his mind bubbling with relief as Steve's blood landed on his tongue. He released Steve's punctured wrist and ran his tongue over it, collecting stray blood and coating the bites in his saliva.

Mamo laid a hand on Danny's shoulder "It's ok. You did fine, son. Lets give him some time to rest and let the DNA kick in. We'll know when it starts working" Mamo led him from the room and Danny cast one more look at his mate before following Mamo out to another bedroom.

A loud howl reverberating through the house woke Danny and he rolled from the bed, the sheets tangled around his legs. That was Steve's howl. Danny jumped up and ran from the room bumping into Chin and Kono, "What happened? How long was I asleep?"

"We've only been asleep an hour" Kono explained as they ran down the hall. They threw open the door to the room Steve was in and their eyes widened.

Steve's body was shaking uncontrollably, half shifted into a wolf, the other half still remaining human. Sharp claws extended from his fingertips and his legs were covered in dark fur. His face kept elongating into a muzzle only to shorten back into his normal face, the howls turning to yells of pain and the yells turning to howls, as the wolf fought to break free and shift completely.

Danny watched in horror as Steve's body writhed and he yelled in pain. He heard Steve's rigs start cracking and rescaling and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the noise. Mamo came running in and Danny grabbed his shoulder, "What's happening?! What's wrong with him?!"

"The DNA is trying to take over completely. It's healing him but its trying to make the wolf more powerful and Steve's body is fighting it. That's why he keeps slipping in and out of the transformation" Mamo explained.

Danny turned to Steve again when he heard more bone cracking and he saw Steve's back bowing as his spine elongated to that of a wolves, "It's killing him!"

Kono and Chin had been watching the whole time and were just starting to notice the silver on Steve's skin. Chin grabbed Danny's shoulder and spun him away from Mamo, "Look Danny!" Chin pointed to one of the open wounds. It was trickling a thin stream of silver, "It's pushing the silver out of his system"

Steve stopped writhing and he went completely still. Danny stepped forward, reaching a hand out, "Steve... Steve, please say something. Steve, please be ok"

Steve was still breathing so Danny counted that as a win.

Mamo came forward and reached out to lay a hand on Danny's shoulder, "He might need to rest some more. Just shifting can take a lot of energy, shifting back and forth could have really taken it out of him"

"Come on Danny. We all need more sleep and we need to eat too" Kono started to lead Danny away but Steve's hand shot out and wrapped around Danny's wrist, claws extended from his fingertips.

"Leave" Steve growled, baring his teeth so they could see the points of his canines.

Kono started to protest but Mamo shook his head, pulling Chin and Kono out of the room.

Steve tightened his grip on Danny's wrist, pulling him down onto his chest. Steve rolled them off the couch onto the floor, trapping Danny beneath him.

Steve pinned Danny's arm above his head and pinned the other one at his side. Steve's eyes flashed yellows as his wolf fought for control then they flashed back to his normal color, his eyes widened and he scrambled off Danny, "Danny! What are you doing here?"

Danny pulled himself into a sitting position and Steve had scooted across the floor to the other side of the room, "You almost died. Mamo said we had reintroduce the wolf DNA..."

"Danny... get out of here! The wolf is too strong" Steve yelled through gritted teeth.

"No, it's ok. Steve... it's ok. I trust you" Danny crawled across the floor, sitting in front of Steve, "It's ok"

Steve shrunk away from him, "No! Lea-" Steve was cut off as his face elongated into a muzzle, and he flipped to his hands and knees, the bones reshaping and cracking. Steve had a fleeting thought before the wolf took over completely, it was too late.

Danny watched as Steve's body transformed, and he was even bigger than before. He scrambled backwards as Steve swung around to face him, his lips curled back in a snarl and a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Steve... Are you in there somewhere? Steve, listen to me. It's ok, your ok, I'm ok. We are ok." Danny held up his hands, showing Steve he meant no threat, "Steve... Please listen to me, I love you. More than anything. I will love you no matter. Do you understand?"

Danny saw Steve's eyes flash back to their normal color for a brief moment before they flashed back to yellow then back to the normal color. He was fighting the wolf inside. Danny placed his hand under Steve's chin, tilting his head up to look at him, "I love you. Listen to me, to my voice. I love you"

Steve could hear Danny's voice. He could hear Danny saying he loved him, he could hear his Danno. Steve shook his head, trying to force the wolf back into control. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on containing the wolf.

Danny could see Steve struggling. He could see Steve losing the battle with the wolf. He didn't know what else to do. So Danny stripped his clothes and shifted, dropping to his paws in front of Steve. Danny nudged at Steve's face with his muzzle, whining. He licked the tip of Steve's ear and it twitched. Danny began gently rubbing his muzzle along Steve's face, scenting him and letting him know he was still here.

"Mamo! You have to let us get in there! Steve could kill him!" Kono shrieked as Mamo blocked the door and refused to move.

Mamo shook his head, "Steve would never hurt anyone he cares about. This is something they have to do."

"Mamo, I thought you said biting Steve would help. I thought you said it would heal him?" Chin asked, standing beside Kono, ready to run inside in case anything went wrong .

"It did heal him. You saw the silver being expelled but it had another effect. This has only been done a couple times and each time it was different, " Mamo shook his head because he didn't understand why it had gone wrong, "With Steve, the second strand of DNA that we introduced added to his original wolf DNA, making it stronger, making the wolf side grow more restless. Steve's strong but I don't know if he can keep the wolf contained, he may just have to let it out and let it soothe itself for a while. He loves Danny, in some part of his mind, he'll remember that and he won't attack him. Trust me"

Kono and Chin could only stand back and wait. And hope Mamo was right.

Steve flinched as he felt something rub against him. He was fighting so hard to keep himself from losing control to the wolf. He inhaled and it smelled like Danny. He cracked one eye and saw Danny in wolf form, sitting beside him, gently rubbing against him. Steve saw the wolf vision recede and he could see like normal. He could feel the wolf receding and pushed it back, urging his body to return to normal.

Steve felt Danny rub along his side again and that was all he needed. That last show of humanity and love from Danny and Steve managed to push the wolf all the way back, until he was laying on the cold hardwood floor, naked and trembling, covered in sweat.

Danny shifted back and helped Steve into a sitting position, "Steve, babe... you ok?"

Chin and Kono burst through the door and their era immediately dropped to the floor where the two men were huddled together.

"Is he ok?" Kono asked, dropping to the floor on the other side of Steve.

Steve nodded weakly, "I'm fine... Just a little weak. The silvers gone, it's just gonna take awhile for my body to heal"

Chin helped Steve up and helped him back to the bed, "You need to rest then"

"No. I'm fine" Steve protested and shrugged Chin off. He stood for all of about 5 seconds before he collapsed and Danny caught him.

Danny sat him down on the bed with a sharp glare but a soft tone, "Steve, you are not fine. What just happened was not the definition of fine. Just please rest and gain you're strength back. Listen," Danny laid Steve down and then slipped in in front him, wrapping Steve's arm around his waist, "I'll stay right here. I'm not going anywhere"

Chin and Kono looked skeptical about leaving but Danny nodded gently and they left the room. He felt Steve relax against him and he wrapped his hand around Steve's, squeezing it lightly, "Right here babe. Right here and not going anywhere."

Steve tightened his grip on Danny's waist and nestled his face in the crook of Danny's neck. The slow, steady breathing was calming and it was awhile before Steve spoke, "Danny... I was so scared"

Danny could feel Steve tense up again and he began gently rubbing circles onto Steve's hand with his finger, "Scared of what?"

"Hurting you" Steve whispered, "The wolf. It was so strong. Usually I have control over it but then when you bit me, the DNA grew stronger and it overpowered me. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop it from doing anything and I was fighting it so hard... but it just kept pushing me back"

Danny could feel Steve start to tremble again and he turned so he was facing Steve and he grabbed his jaw, "Steve... It's ok. It's ok." Danny softly placed his lips on Steve's, giving him a slow, gentle kiss, "It's ok. I still love you."

Steve sighed and the trembling stopped "That's what helped bring me back. I could hear you saying it, saying that you loved me. I held onto that. I used that to fight, to come back."

"Good. You just remember that, always. No matter what happens, I always be right here" Danny whispered, snuggling in closer to Steve's chest.

It was a couple of days before Steve's body was healed enough from everything that they could go home. Chin and Kono had already been there and cleaned everything up from the attack.

As Steve walked back in, his nostrils flared as he recognized all the old scents and surroundings, he turned to Danny, a yellow tint shading his eyes, "Lets run"

"What?! No. Come on we just got home, lets rest and eat. We can run tomorrow" Danny shook his head and grabbed Steve's arm trying to drag him upstairs. He could feel the heat bubbling under Steve's skin, the urge, the need to shift and run, be the wolf he was born as.

Steve let a growl rumble through his chest, "Come on Danno. Let's run, let's play in the trees and roll in the sort! Let's be wolves!" When Danny still looked like he was about to refuse, Steve grabbed and squeezed his hand, "Please. I need this..."

Danny threw up his hands and sighed, "Fine. Fine, lets go."

Steve grinned and grabbed the keys to the truck and ran outside as Danny joined him, "Call Chin and Kono. Tell them to come too"

About an hour later they all met up at the entrance to the North Shore reserve and Chin and Kono looked to Steve and Danny, "You guys sure you're up for this? I mean shouldn't you be resting?"

"It's fine. Come on, I just need to get out if my skin for awhile" Steve shifted from foot to foot impatiently.

"Ok first of all that's a creepy definition for it" Kono replied, "And 2, fine we'll go but only if you're sure that your up to it"

"Yes I'm sure!" Steve said as he pulled of his shirt.

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled, "Yeah Kono, God! You're keeping him from his favorite activity. Stripping" Danny yelped as Steve punched him and glared at him.

Kono and Chin laughed as they stripped and shifted with Steve and Danny. They took off into the reserve, running and letting the wind rush through their fur. Steve nipped playfully at Danny's flanks as they ran and he ran up a slope and jumped from the top, pouncing on Danny.

They rolled and nipped at each other until Steve came out on top and pinned Danny beneath him. He flicked the tip of Danny's ear with his tongue and Danny rolled them until he was on top and he was almost grinning as he let Steve up.

They spent the next couple of hours running through the reserve, playing with each other, wrestling and rolling around. By the time they tired, night had fallen and the moon shown brightly through the trees. The 4 wolves broke through the trees into a clearing and they all looked at each other, their eyes glowing bright yellow and Steve threw back his head and howled.

Danny, Chin, Kono, waited until his howl had died off and he began another one until they joined in. The howls echoed through the night until they died off. Steve dipped his head to Chin and Kono and they bowed their heads in return as they turned and darted from the clearing.

Steve laid down on the cool, soft grass and Danny laid down next him. Steve laid his head on Danny's back and a contented pure rumbled through his chest as he felt his mates breathing even out. Steve was glad the jersey cop had decided to run with wolves.


End file.
